


Cooking Chaos

by onlyvirtuemoir



Series: Cooking Chaos [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue - Fandom, tessa virtue/scott moir - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Cooking, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyvirtuemoir/pseuds/onlyvirtuemoir
Summary: Cooking together is so much fun. When Tessa's chopping skills aren't scaring Scott at least!“Where’s your kiss the cook apron?” teased Tessa.“I need one. I knew I was missing opportunities for kisses from beautiful women,” teased Scott.Tessa giggled. “Well, I don’t count, but…” She swiftly kissed his cheek, grinning.





	1. She brings chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Scott said that Tessa's chopping skills were scary plus they're super cute in the kitchen. And so this fic was born.

June 2019

“I brought gifts!” shouted Tessa from the hallway.

“Like what?” asked Scott, stepping out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on a dish towel.

“A bit more enthusiasm please or you don’t get them,” said Tessa, nose in the air as she sauntered past him, carrying a mysterious wine shaped object. He couldn’t tell what she had in the other bag she held but she opened his freezer, putting a tub of ice cream in.

“You’re welcome,” she said, before he had a chance to say anything at all.

“Thank you. Not even a hello, Virtch? I’m wounded,” said Scott, clutching his chest.

“Hi,” said Tessa, grinning at him impishly.

“Hi doesn’t cut it anymore,” said Scott, shaking his head.

“No?” asked Tessa.

“No,” said Scott seriously.

He tapped his cheek and Tessa giggled, giving him a soft kiss there and removing the bottle of wine from the paper bag she’d been carrying it in.

“That’s better,” he said approvingly.

“You’re such a dork,” said Tessa, laughing.

“You walk in, immediately own the place and don’t even say hello. The audacity,” said Scott, shaking his head with a laugh.

“Someone’s hangry. Let’s get started!” said Tessa, rubbing her hands together gleefully.

They set to work, Scott peeling potatoes and preparing the chicken and Tessa chopping the vegetables for their meal. Scott found himself more focused on what Tessa was doing, she kept chatting as she worked and he answered her but grew more and more alarmed by the second.

They’d cooked, well, he’d cooked and Tessa had snacked while he cooked on numerous occasions before. Had he really never seen this before, had he miraculously not given her a knife to use before or was it just the first time he was noticing?

He didn’t even have time to ponder it before he had to avert disaster, Tessa dangerously close to chopping a finger as she chatted happily, paying little attention to the perilously close position of the knife to her fingers.

“Uh, T, can you finish peeling the potatoes for me?” asked Scott.

He moved beside her and she looked up.

“Okay,” she said, handing him the knife and he watched as she moved over and peeled the last two potatoes. Fortunately she was better with the peeler than the knife and he looked relieved as she finished.

“What’s next?” she asked brightly.

“We open the wine,” said Scott.

Tessa smirked and Scott chopped the remaining vegetables while Tessa opened the wine and pulled out two wine glasses. She put a wine glass down near him, having poured it perfectly in line with the marking on the glass.

“Thanks, T,” he said.

“Cheers,” said Tessa, smiling as she clinked her glass with his.

“Cheers,” said Scott with a smile.

He managed to keep her on the easier duties until the meal they’d prepared was in the oven and she happily chatted as she worked, seemingly not noticing he’d decided she shouldn’t be anywhere near knives.

“Cooking is more fun that I thought. Can we cook again?” asked Tessa after dinner.

“Sure, what do you want to make?” asked Scott, amused.

“Hmm. I’ll think about it and pick up the ingredients,” said Tessa. “Next week?”

“Sounds perfect,” said Scott with a grin.

 

July 2019

Scott got to Tessa’s house so they could cook dinner and she opened the door with a grin.

“Hi Scott, come in,” she said, hugging him.

“Hi T,” he said. “I brought dessert.”

He carried a box and Tessa curiously opened the lid slightly, her eyes widening as she saw the decadent looking chocolate cake inside.

“This is amazing, it looks so good! Very fancy,” she said.

“I wish I could say I’d made it myself,” he lamented. “It would be more impressive.”

“Bringing it is just as good,” beamed Tessa.

Scott laughed and followed her through to the kitchen and he saw she’d prepared the bench for their cooking, the ingredients sitting in neat rows.

She’d moved to the chopping board before he could come up with an excuse to stop her and he briefly wondered if he’d overreacted last time as he cut the meat into strips while she chopped the vegetables.

It didn’t take long for him to realise how wrong he’d been thinking that he could let her handle a knife at all. He heated the oil and looked away from what Tessa was doing for a moment as he concentrated on his own task. Tessa suddenly gasped and he turned to her.

“Ouch,” she said, pouting.

She’d cut herself of course and he immediately took her hand, seeing the cut was small.

“T…be careful,” he murmured.

He sat her down on the stool and cleaned the cut for her, making her wince.

“Baby,” he muttered, chuckling.

“It hurts,” whined Tessa.

“I know, I’m sorry. You should be more careful, T,” he fretted as he put a plaster on for her.

“You’re now on watching the cooking duty,” he said, getting up and ruffling her hair.

He finished cutting the vegetables, listening to Tessa whine about how he’d stopped her from mastering her kitchen skills, shaking his head with a laugh.

“And a fine job we did,” said Tessa, tucking into the food at dinner.

“Indeed, we have superb cooking skills,” said Scott, trying to be diplomatic.

“You don’t mean that,” said Tessa, seeing straight through him.

“Yes, I do. Team work,” he said, backpedaling.

“You did most of the work,” she pointed out.

“You helped though,” said Scott.

 

August 2019

Tessa moved around the kitchen at the cottage, getting what they needed ready. Scott was going to join her for the weekend…platonically, thank you very much, and they were making pizza from scratch.

“I’m here and I brought you something to spruce the place up,” said Scott, from the door. “And why did you leave it unlocked T? Safety when you’re out here alone…please.”

He dumped his bag in the hallway, intending to put it into the guestroom later.

“Yes, Dad,” said Tessa, laughing.

Scott rolled his eyes, coming into the kitchen.

“Oh…they’re beautiful, thank you,” said Tessa, stunned at the bouquet of colourful flowers he held.

“It’s nothing, I thought they’d brighten the place up,” he said, blushing a little.

“They will, they’re stunning,” said Tessa, smiling at him.

“Thank you,” she said, kissing his cheek softly.

He blushed and she turned to find a vase for the flowers, trying to control her own blush.

“Perfect,” she said, having filled the vase with water and arranged the flowers inside. She carried the vase through to place in the middle of the coffee table and stood back to admire it.

“Looks good,” said Scott, from behind her.

She hadn’t noticed how close he was standing when she turned to go back to the kitchen and there was a moment of awkward laughter as she almost ran straight into him.

“Kneading the dough time,” said Scott, to cover the awkwardness.

“Let’s do this,” said Tessa, flexing.

Scott laughed and they went into the kitchen, working on the dough and then letting it rest.

Tessa had flour on the apron she wore, glad she’d thought to cover her clothes. Scott hadn’t so he shook some flour off his shirt and jeans with a laugh.

“We knocked that out of the park!” he said, putting his hand up for a high-five.

Tessa laughed, high fiving him. Two episodes of The Office later, they were back in the kitchen to work on the sauce and chop up the vegetables.

“The mega-vegetable pizza is coming!” said Tessa.

“Totally is,” said Scott, steering her towards the stove instead of the chopping board.

“No, Scott. Let me do the vegetables, I only cut myself once,” said Tessa, pouting.

Scott sighed, that pout just did him in. He was at her mercy, really. She had no idea how much.

“Fine, but be careful,” he murmured.

He moved behind her, his breath ruffling her hair gently and for some reason, her heart started hammering wildly. Her cheeks reddened and she swallowed, willing her racing heart to settle down before it gave her away.

“Make sure you let me know if you need help,” he said into her ear, his body pressed against hers.

“I will,” she managed to answer.

He hadn’t intended to get so close to her, but he couldn’t stop himself. Somehow his body had gotten so close he could smell the scent of vanilla and strawberries, almost losing his head at that perfect combination. He wished fervently that this moment was on the ice so he could do what he wanted to do and then say it was his character. That he could say it was Christian. It was Christian wanting to stroke Satine’s hair, it was Christian kissing Satine’s neck. It wasn’t Scott having inappropriate thoughts about what he’d like to do with Tessa. He could feel the heat emanating off her skin and heard her quick intake of breath as she realized how close he’d come. With some reluctance, he moved away from her, his heart racing.

He wondered if she’d felt the electricity too as she bit her lip, shaking off her thoughts and focusing on her task. Just seeing her bite her lip was enough to send his thoughts into territory it shouldn’t be in. In his mind he’d kissed her, her soft lips against his own. Her sweet taste was on his tongue as he kissed her deeply, burying his hands in her hair.

Tessa dropped the knife with a clatter and he snapped out of the inappropriate imagery his mind had conjured up, turning red. He focused on the herbs for the sauce, still blushing and trying hard not to look at Tessa.

Tessa happily gathered her vegetables and started to chop while Scott worked on the sauce.

He tried not to be distracted watching her but it was like watching disaster about to strike. She kept up a steady stream of conversation, her fingers dangerously close to the knife at all times. He was filled with anxiety and he tried to just focus on the rhythm of the chopping and not look at what she was doing.

_Chop, chop, chop…pause_

He looked up. She was reaching for the mushrooms. _Okay_ , he said to himself, _it will be fine_.

 _Chop, chop_ , _chop, chop, chop._

He listened to that sound, trying to focus on what he was doing as she moved on to chopping the zucchini.

 _Chop, chop, chop_ and a loud exclamation.

His eyes snapped up. “Tess!” he said.

“I was doing so well,” sniffled Tessa, disappointed.

“Damn it, T,” he said, horrified to see the bleeding from her finger.

“I’m sorry,” said Tessa, thinking he was mad at her.

“Don’t be sorry, it’s okay,” he said softly.

He grabbed a tea towel, using it as a bandage and applying pressure. He was almost afraid to look at what she’d done. He saw the white tea towel turning red at the spot he was holding it and he cursed under his breath.

He unwrapped it, examining it. It didn’t look large but it looked deep.

“Fuck, Tess. Come on, let’s go get this looked at,” said Scott.

Tessa burst into tears. “I ruined everything,” she sobbed.

“No, you didn’t. It’s okay. This might need stitches so let’s go get it stitched up and come back and have pizza,” he said soothingly.

“Okay,” said Tessa sniffling.

Scott kissed her forehead, keeping the tea towel pressed against her hand as they left the cottage.

“I’m sorry, I’m getting blood on you,” said Tessa, apologetic as she saw his hands were stained.

“T…it’s fine, don’t worry. It’s just blood. It’s yours, I don’t care. Anything yours is fine with me,” he said with a smile.

Tessa chuckled despite her pain and he instructed her to keep hold of the towel as he helped her into the car. He went around to the driver’s side and soon they were sitting in the doctor’s office and her cut was being cleaned and tended to. She did need a few stitches, so it was stitched and bandaged.

“Does it hurt?” asked Scott, leaning down and kissing the bandage.

Tessa smiled softly, touched. “It’s okay, what they gave me for the pain is still working,” she said.

“Okay, let’s get you some lunch. What do you want for dessert? Anything special?” asked Scott.

“I have ice-cream at the cottage but now I want a donut,” said Tessa, pouting.

“And you deserve one. Let’s get you a donut,” said Scott, wrapping an arm around her as they headed to the car. With a small detour to get Tessa a donut, she and Scott then headed back to the cottage.

She sat at the counter, her bandaged hand resting on a cushion as Scott sterilized the bench and continued preparing their meal. He’d catch her eye and wink, making her smile. She was taking small bites of her donut, snacking as she watched him work.

“Want some?” she asked him.

“It’s okay, it’s all yours,” said Scott with a smile.

Tessa chuckled but leaned over, offering him the donut, her eyebrows raised.

He laughed, taking a bite. “It’s very nice. You enjoy it,” said Scott.

“I will,” said Tessa with a smile.

She continued eating the donut and Scott soon had the pizza in the oven.

“Okay, we have some time now. Do you want to watch something?” asked Scott, moving over to her side of the bench and kissing her cheek.

“We can continue watching The Office if you want,” said Tessa, beaming.

“Okay,” said Scott. “How’s your hand?”

“It’s okay,” said Tessa, as they sat down on the couch. “I think the pain medication is wearing off though,” she added with a grimace.

“You can’t take more, can you?” asked Scott.

“Not yet,” said Tessa, checking the time.

“I’m sorry, T,” he said, wrapping an arm around her and stroking her arm.

“It’s okay,” said Tessa with a smile.

“You scared me,” admitted Scott.

“I know, I’m sorry,” said Tessa, taking his hand and squeezing it.

“Have you ever considered not chopping things, T?” he teased.

“I’m not that bad!” said Tessa, laughing.

“You scare me,” said Scott, shaking his head.

“Why?” asked Tessa.

“Because you can hurt yourself at any moment and you just don’t look where your fingers are,” said Scott.

Tessa pouted. “You saying I’m a terrible cook?”

“No, I think you’re very good but you need to be more careful,” said Scott.

“Meanie,” said Tessa.

“Mean to you? My amazing best friend?” he asked. “Never.”

Tessa grinned. “You’re pretty amazing too.”

Scott grinned and pulled her closer, making sure her bandaged hand was rested on a cushion as he pressed play where they’d paused The Office earlier.

Tessa nestled against his shoulder, relaxed in his arms. Her heart hammered a little wildly and she hoped it wasn’t obvious. She felt as though Scott’s heart was beating a little too fast too, feeling the steady and faster than usual rhythm against her cheek.

“You okay?” she asked.

“Yeah,” he replied. “I’m fine. Why?”

“No reason,” said Tessa quickly, focusing her attention back on the tv.

Tessa sniffed the air, smiling. “It smells so good,” she said.

“It does. I should go check it,” said Scott.

He got up, immediately missing Tessa’s warmth against his side and she curiously followed him into the kitchen, wanting to see the pizza.

“Looking good,” said Scott, checking it.

“You rest that hand and I’ll set the table,” said Scott.

“I can help still,” said Tessa.

“No, just rest, please,” said Scott, kissing her forehead.

“Okay, thank you,” said Tessa.

 

“This is so good!” said Tessa, beaming as she took another bite of her pizza.

Their base was perfect and their toppings were loaded on, they’d created a mega pizza, as they’d decided to call it.

“It’s so good,” agreed Scott.

He grinned at her. “We’re so good we should open a pizza place,” he said.

“Are we calling it Le Scossa?” laughed Tessa.

“Of course,” he said, chuckling.

He reached over to clink her glass with his. They had abandoned the wine and were having juice and water, now that Tessa was on medication for pain. She’d told Scott it was okay to have wine, she didn’t mind. But he’d wanted to drink what she was drinking so they’d settled on water and juice at the table.

“Where’s your kiss the cook apron?” teased Tessa.

“I need one. I knew I was missing opportunities for kisses from beautiful women,” teased Scott.

Tessa giggled. “Well, I don’t count, but…” She swiftly kissed his cheek, grinning.

“I’m so lucky, thank you. You don’t count? You’re the most beautiful of all,” said Scott, his eyes on hers.

Tessa blushed. “That’s really sweet,” she said.

“You know what I meant though,” she added, laughing a little nervously.

“Do I?” asked Scott, his intense gaze making her feel shy.

“Sure, I meant women you might date. You can impress them with your cooking skills,” said Tessa. She was smiling but she knew it was a little forced.

Scott sighed. “Yeah, I guess,” he agreed.

It was abundantly clear she didn’t see him in that way and the disappointment gnawed at him. He kept convincing himself he could fall out of love with her, that he could move on, but it never happened and they’d been spending ever increasing time together which made him fall for her even more.

“You’re supposed to laugh, it was a joke,” said Tessa, unsure why he looked so upset suddenly.

“Why do you think you don’t count?” he asked, instead of answering her.

“What do you mean?” asked Tessa, surprised they were having this conversation.

Scott was looking at her, his gaze unreadable.

“You definitely count,” he said quietly.

“Scott…” she said, her cheeks turning a lovely shade of pink. “You’re sweet,” she managed to say, her mouth a little dry from nerves.

She picked up her water glass and Scott dropped his gaze, moving a piece of uneaten pizza around on his plate absently.

Pizza leftovers in the fridge and plates cleared, they headed back to the living room to continue their marathon of The Office.

Sitting down on the couch, Scott found the courage to continue their conversation again.

“T…are you dating anyone?” he asked.

Tessa stared at him, shocked he was asking.

“Ummm, no…no,” she stammered.

“Why not?” he asked, his intense gaze making her falter.

“Uh, I don’t know, I guess I’ve been busy,” she murmured. “What about you?” she asked.

“No, I haven’t been looking,” he said.

“Why not?” asked Tessa.

“I don’t know…kind of think my heart’s not really open to that,” said Scott, brushing imaginary lint off his jeans, too shy to look at her.

“You don’t want to find someone?” asked Tessa, confused.

“I do…I keep hoping I already have found her,” said Scott quietly.

“I hope she’s worthy of your love, that she deserves you,” said Tessa, a little sad.

“She’s pretty special,” said Scott with a soft smile.

“Why are you telling me this?” asked Tessa. Her eyes betrayed her sadness, though she tried to smile.

Scott hesitated. “Uh, just chatting,” he murmured.

“You don’t normally talk about this stuff…much…with me,” said Tessa quietly.

Scott sighed. “You’re really oblivious when men are interested in you, you know that,” he said, shaking his head.

“You’ve told me that for years,” said Tessa, laughing.

“Still true,” said Scott, looking anywhere but at Tessa, his nerves high.


	2. We're Chaos Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this conversation going to happen or isn't it?  
> Tessa takes a step forward, Scott tries to take a step but fear holds him back and then he takes a step forward via an unusual method. Hey, it worked when he was 9, right?
> 
> It was almost like he was trying to tell her something. But this was Scott. He didn’t see her in that way…or did he?  
> Tessa got up, grabbing her pillow and exiting her room silently. She would just see if Scott was awake, she decided. She took a deep breath outside of the closed door of the guestroom and then knocked lightly.  
> “Come in, T,” he answered immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all of these comments, glad you liked this and are keen for more. Thank you!

Nerves high, Scott lost the courage, he couldn’t tell her what he felt. He settled for a joke to calm his nerves and cover any awkwardness.

“Of course, some of the men interested in you are total jerks so it’s good you’re oblivious to them,” he said.

“I do seem to have a knack for attracting jerks, don’t I?” she said with a laugh.

“Well…” began Scott.

Tessa mock glared at him.  “I don’t know what it is,” she said.

“I do,” said Scott.

“Oh really? Do tell,” said Tessa, giving him a look that clearly said he'd better be careful with what he said.

“It’s nothing to do with attracting jerks though. You’re gorgeous and you have a wonderful personality - you’re beautiful on the inside as well as the outside. All men can’t help themselves, the jerks included,” said Scott.

“You’re very sweet. A girl could get a big head around you,” said Tessa with a blush.

“It’s the truth,” said Scott.

“So what kind of man do you want to see me with?” asked Tessa curiously.

Scott looked at her, hesitating, an unreadable expression on his face.

“Someone who loves you, Tess. Someone who treats you with love and respect, makes you laugh, takes care of you. Who is a good person, who wants to be the best version of themselves with you. Someone who knows how special you are and always makes you feel happy and loved,” he said quietly.

Tessa blinked back the emotion. He’d described himself in essence, she only wished he saw himself in the role. She was so far over the edge that she didn’t know how to go back to safety. Safety was friendship, not feelings that were most likely unrequited and would cause her a world of trouble.

“Big shoes to fill, those are great qualities in a man,” said Tessa.

“Does it make me a bad person if I want him to look good too? To be handsome? You deserve that for sure,” said Scott.

He was doing that adorable scrunch she loved so much as he thought about it and she chuckled.

“No, it doesn’t make you a bad person to want that for me,” said Tessa.

“Good,” said Scott. “Okay, so what about me? What kind of woman do you want to see me with?” he asked.

Tessa considered her answer, resigned to the conversation now, knowing that it would at least eventually end.

“She needs to love you, respect you, take care of you, make you laugh and she needs to push you to want to be your best self. She needs to make you smile every day. She needs to know how lucky she is that you love her, you’re so sweet and kind. And yeah, you deserve someone beautiful, inside and out,” said Tessa.

“Impressive. You forgot one thing,” said Scott.

“What’s that?” asked Tessa.

“She needs to be able to put up with me,” he teased.

“Like that’s hard,” said Tessa with a chuckle.

He laughed, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her cheek.

“You’re too kind,” he laughed.

 

Tessa sighed, sitting up in bed. She couldn’t sleep, her mind in overdrive. She wasn’t sure what was going on but Scott’s comment about her being oblivious threw her. She thought back to their time post-Olympics when they’d suddenly realized that their joint goal had been achieved and they’d need to come up with other ways to work together. And they wanted to work together, they wanted to continue to skate, tour, and find ways to continue their partnership. Because as much as she loved her solo projects, it was more fun and so special working with Scott. He’d make her laugh, it never felt like work with him. She wanted to keep doing both – her solo work and working with Scott.

They were preparing for their fall tour, they’d named it Rock the Rink, and they couldn’t wait. They’d been preparing, brainstorming, choreographing and working with big names like Guillaume Côté and Heather Ogden for a special ballet collaboration.

In addition to those things, they spent time together hanging out, seeing movies, having tv show marathons, their recent joint cooking attempts, and many joint meals and entire days spent together. She loved that time with him, what they were was unspoken, but she knew they were best friends above all. She could only hope for more, sometimes it even felt as though they were on the same page. 

It was almost like he was trying to tell her something. But this was Scott. He didn’t see her in that way…or did he?

Tessa got up, grabbing her pillow and exiting her room silently. She would just see if Scott was awake, she decided. She took a deep breath outside of the closed door of the guestroom and then knocked lightly.

“Come in, T,” he answered immediately.

He sat up in bed as she entered and Tessa stood there awkwardly for a moment.

“You okay?” asked Scott.

He tried not to stare, she wore pajama shorts and a singlet top. She looked beautiful, and he tried not to get carried away looking at her.

“I’m okay. I couldn’t sleep,” said Tessa. “You couldn’t sleep either?” she asked.

“Not yet,” said Scott.

“Can I…sleep here with you?” asked Tessa, reddening.

Scott pinched himself instead of answering.

“What did you do that for?” asked Tessa, bewildered.

“A beautiful woman asked if she can sleep here,” said Scott. “Had to check I wasn’t dreaming.”

He winked at her with a smile and Tessa giggled.

“Dork,” she said, shaking her head.

“So, are you going to answer the question?” asked Tessa.

“Oh! Of course, T, if you think it will help you sleep,” said Scott.

Tessa smiled and he immediately pulled the covers up, Tessa grinning and getting into bed. He helped her settle in and keep her hand slightly elevated. Her injured hand was actually elevated on his chest though. Tessa blushed and said nothing, snuggling into his side, closing her eyes.

“Thank you,” said Tessa softly.

“For what?” asked Scott.

“For everything,” said Tessa.

“You’re welcome, T. No thanks needed,” said Scott, hugging her closer. “Thank you.”

“For what?” asked Tessa.

“Being you,” said Scott.

Tessa smiled. “Aww, no thanks needed here either.”

“Get some sleep,” said Scott, having smiled.

“Okay,” said Tessa sleepily.

“Love you…goodnight,” said Scott quietly.

Tessa felt tears prick her eyelids and she blinked them back.

“Love you too. Goodnight,” she replied.

 

In the morning, Tessa woke, almost startled to find she was in the guestroom with Scott. Then she remembered her request the previous evening. It had worked out in her benefit. She was nestled against his side, her bandaged hand on his chest. He was awake, laying quietly so as not to wake her.

“Morning,” she murmured, stretching slightly.

“Morning,” said Scott quietly. “You slept well?”

“I did. Really well,” said Tessa. “You?”

“Me too,” said Scott.

“Thanks for letting me stay here…I was tossing and turning for ages,” said Tessa.

“That’s okay. Guess it works the same way as our hug,” he said with a smile.

“Yeah, it does,” said Tessa, smiling back.

“How’s your hand?” asked Scott.

Tessa blushed as she removed it from his chest. “It feels okay.”

“I’m glad,” said Scott.

“I better get up. I’m making us breakfast,” said Tessa.

“T…rest please,” he said.

“I am making breakfast and you’ll love it,” said Tessa.

He could tell from her tone that this plan of hers was non-negotiable. Tessa got up, softly kissing his cheek.

“You get some more sleep if you can. It’s nice and quiet here so enjoy the peace,” said Tessa, smiling.

Scott chuckled. “Okay. Please be careful though.”

“I will,” said Tessa with a smile.

 

Tessa bustled around the kitchen, making sure everything was going as planned. Her bandaged hand meant she had to be more careful. She didn’t want to open her stitches by accident so she did her best and she soon had a delicious breakfast ready. An omelette filled with cheese, bacon and vegetables and a stack of pancakes with berries and maple syrup in case they were extra hungry.

She was about to go wake Scott when he wandered into the kitchen, hiding a yawn.

“Coffee?” she asked, putting a mug onto the counter for him.

“Thanks,” he said, taking a sip.

“Good coffee,” he said.

Tessa nodded, taking a sip of her own coffee.

“T, this looks amazing,” he said, eyes wide at the breakfast she was plating up.

“You sound surprised,” said Tessa, mock glaring at him.

“I’m not surprised…maybe surprised you managed all this with one hand bandaged, but I forgot you’re superwoman, so of course a few pesky stitches won’t get in your way,” said Scott, laughing.

“Good save,” said Tessa approvingly.

“It looks so good. Let’s eat!” said Scott.

“I made so much, we’re definitely going to have leftovers,” said Tessa, surveying the table.

“That’s okay, leftovers are always good,” said Scott. “We have leftover pizza too.”

He took a bite, chewing and grinned at her.

“This is so good, T,” he said.

“I’m glad,” said Tessa with a smile.

“You did an amazing job,” said Scott, indicating to the plates surrounding them.

“Thank you. Breakfast might be a bit easier for me not to ruin,” laughed Tessa.

“If breakfast is always this good, count me in, I’ll be at your door daily,” teased Scott.

Tessa giggled, blushing. She shoved some more omelette into her mouth, chewing thoughtfully and having an excuse not to speak. Scott too continued his breakfast and they ate silently for awhile.

“Pancake?” asked Tessa as Scott finished his omelette.

“They look really good, not sure it will fit though. Give me a few minutes,” said Scott with a grin.

“I did give you a large serving,” said Tessa laughing.

“It was delicious,” said Scott.

His plate was clear and Tessa was still finishing her omelette.

“Well, I’ll finish this and then we can share a pancake? Half each is doable,” said Tessa.

“Good plan,” said Scott.

Tessa finished her omelette and reached for the pancakes.

“Want me to cut one in half?” she asked.

Scott shrugged. “No need, we can just share it.”

Tessa smiled and put a pancake with berries onto a plate in the middle and drizzled it with some maple syrup. She and Scott shared it between them and he then put his fork down, patting his stomach.

“I am so full,” he said, laughing.

“We did well,” agreed Tessa. “I’m full.”

“I’m doing the dishes okay? You cooked, I’ll clean,” said Scott.

“I can help,” said Tessa.

“You won’t help, you’ll relax. The dishes are mine to do,” insisted Scott.

“Okay, thank you,” said Tessa, smiling.

“T…” began Scott, still trying to say what he’d been trying to say for many months and especially over that weekend.

Tessa looked at him, showing she was listening.

“Uh…never mind,” he said, mentally kicking himself.

She’d look at him with those gorgeous green eyes and he’d lose all train of thought, but he’d also worry that telling her would mean he’d miss out on seeing those eyes. He worried he would make things awkward in telling her and she’d spend less time with him. But he couldn’t hide it forever. It was too hard and too painful not to be with her when it was all he wanted.

“Are you sure?” asked Tessa, confused.

“Yeah, it’s fine. It’ll come to me again later,” mumbled Scott.

“Okay,” said Tessa.

They put the other pancakes away for later and Scott did the dishes, whistling as he worked.

 

Tessa went to get ready for the day and the cottage was quiet when she got out of the shower. She dressed and brushed her hair, expecting to find Scott in the living room.

He wasn’t though and he wasn’t in the guest room either. Tessa frowned, wandering back to the kitchen. She spotted something and looked to see what it was.

There was an open notebook on the kitchen counter. She curiously had a look, gasping at first and then laughing.

_I can’t say it, I’ve tried. I’m scared to say it._

_I love you. A lot. You have no idea how much._

_Will you go out with me? Tick the box._

_Yes                         No_

_I love you, regardless of what your answer is._

_Love, Scott_

She picked up the pen and notebook, leaving it unticked, and went to find Scott. She looked outside and smiled as she saw him. He was standing near the water, hands in his pockets, shoulders slumped.

He tensed as he heard her approaching, knowing she would have seen his cowardly method of saying what he wanted to say.

“You’re a dork,” said Tessa, reaching his side, holding the notebook and pen.

“Can’t argue with you there,” he murmured, not looking at her.

“Scott…” said Tessa.

“I’m such a coward,” he muttered.

“Scott,” said Tessa again. “You’re not. Look at me.”

“It’s easier not to,” he said quietly, terrified of not just rejection but losing her friendship. What if he’d made it awkward now, what if it was never the same again, what if she didn’t want to be his friend? What if she didn’t even want to skate with him, or be his partner? His mind threw scenario after scenario at him.

“Okay, fine,” said Tessa.

She wrote down a few words and ticked the appropriate box, putting the notebook right in front of his face. He was startled and blinked as he saw it. She’d written _I love you too_ and ticked the yes box. He turned to her then, a surprised look on his face.

“You’ve been holding out on me,” he offered, smiling.

“So have you,” said Tessa, her eyes on his.

Scott moved forward, pulling her into a hug. She relaxed in his arms, closing her eyes. He stroked her hair, kissing her cheek before pulling away and looking at her.

“Come for a walk?” he asked, offering his hand.

“Where are we going?” she asked, taking it.

“Just walking nowhere in particular. Time for you to hear the full version of that,” he said, indicating to the notebook.

Tessa smiled, nodding.

“I tried a few times…I’m sorry I couldn’t get it out,” said Scott.

“That’s okay,” murmured Tessa.

“This was cute actually…that’s how you asked me to be your girlfriend when you were 9 too,” she teased.

“I know. I reverted back to my old method,” said Scott with a laugh.

Tessa laughed. “I have to keep it, it’s a nice memory. I’ve got the other one too actually.”

Scott smiled. “I tried to give you clues…did they work at all?” he asked.

“I don’t know, Scott. If it wasn’t you, I’d probably have thought, yes, it seems like he likes me. But it’s you…I didn’t know what to think. I did wonder what you’d do if I invited myself into your room like I did last night,” she said.

“As if I’d say no to you,” said Scott, shaking his head. “I was confused but I convinced myself you just couldn’t sleep and wanted to relax. We both know we’re more relaxed together,” he said.

“It was nice, really nice,” said Tessa, grinning as she thought about spending the previous night in his arms. “We are more relaxed together. It’s comfortable. It’s just us, you know? But it’s also a bit adorably awkward.”

Scott laughed. “You make me nervous.”

“Why?” asked Tessa, stroking his hand.

“Because I love you and you’re amazing and I just…I just regress back to a shy and awkward teen when you’re around,” admitted Scott.

“But I’m me. I’m still your best friend. I love you, Scott. A lot. I get nervous too. You’re just so amazing and I wonder if I can even be that lucky,” said Tessa.

“I’m lucky, T. I’m the luckiest man ever,” said Scott.

He stopped walking, picking her hand up and kissing it.

“For awhile…a long while…I’ve had feelings for you. Before the Olympics, I had to try to hide it and control it so that it wouldn’t be a distraction but I was still distracted every day. You’re incredible, T, you really are. I fell in love with my best friend and that’s really tough. Because you worry – what if you meet someone and then I have no chance, what if I crack and tell you and you don’t want that and it makes everything awkward and I lose your friendship? I need you in my life, I need your friendship always. If that went away, I don’t know what I’d do,” said Scott.

Tessa sighed, reaching out to stroke his cheek.

“And I had the same worries, exactly the same. It’s been a long time for me too, before the Olympics, well before,” said Tessa.

“That’s amazing,” said Scott, kissing her forehead.

“And then after the Olympics, all the media and the attention; it was just a whirlwind. And we both tried to transition out of focusing on the Olympics and winning gold to normal life, to less structure and more freedom. I wanted to tell you but it felt like we were both processing changes and we’ve been pretty busy. But we keep getting closer and spending time together and I miss you when you’re not with me. I miss you so much, Tess,” said Scott.

Tessa looked at him emotionally, hugging him. He held her close, tightening his hold.

“We’ve been having the exact same thoughts, going through the same feelings and we were too blind to see it all this time,” she said, a few tears falling down her cheeks.

“Hey, don’t cry, it breaks my heart to see you cry. You deserve only happiness, T,” said Scott, wiping her tears away with the pads of his thumbs.

“You make me happy,” said Tessa, affectionately stroking his hair.

“I hope so, I want to make you happy always,” he said, giving her a shy smile.

“I want that too,” said Tessa, grinning back shyly.

Her eyes were bright, she really did have the most gorgeous eyes he’d ever seen. He leaned forward for the briefest of moments before he stopped. In that split second, Tessa was sure he wanted to kiss her, and she had no objections.

There was a moment of silence as they looked at each other.

“What you were about to do…please do it,” said Tessa quietly.

“How do you know?” asked Scott, eyebrows raised.

“Because I know you,” said Tessa, smiling.

Scott grinned back. He closed the distance, kissing her lips tentatively. That brief contact ignited an intense need within them both and it was Tessa that pulled him closer, losing herself in his kiss. Scott had started the kiss and he had to end it, Tessa unable to part from him.

“I’m sorry…any control I had went out the window the moment you kissed me,” she murmured breathlessly.

“No need to apologize,” murmured Scott, stroking her cheek, his eyes drawn to her lips.

He leaned forward again, kissing her and she pulled him closer, one hand in his hair.

It was Scott that had to pull away again and she bit her lip breathlessly, knowing her reactions to his kisses were inappropriate and most likely to be making things difficult for him.

Scott chuckled as he looked at her, shaking his head.

“You are one dangerous woman,” he said with a smile.

“You’re trying to be romantic and I…attack you,” said Tessa, looking guilty.

“Oh yes, attacked by a beautiful woman, I should be trying so hard to avoid that!” said Scott with a teasing smile.

Tessa chuckled. “I should let you kiss me the way you want though, not go crazy. I lose all sense when you kiss me,” she said shyly.

“Best kisses ever,” said Scott.

“I definitely agree,” said Tessa with a soft smile.

“Am I safe to kiss you?” teased Scott lightly.

“It depends on what you define as safe,” said Tessa with a smile.

Scott laughed, kissing her cheek, then the other, and then her lips.

That time Tessa refrained from losing her head and allowed him to kiss her softly and slowly.

“Okay, that was very much worth controlling myself for,” she said as they parted.

“I’m glad,” said Scott. “I love you,” he said.

“I love you,” said Tessa, beaming.

“You know, right? You know it’s been the same for me. I had the same fears, I wanted to tell you but, I couldn’t. I was scared of ruining everything. Falling in love with your best friend is amazing, there’s nothing more amazing. It’s also really tough. I’m glad it’s finally out in the open, it’s a huge relief,” said Tessa, looking into his eyes.

“I know. I’m so lucky,” said Scott with a soft smile. “It’s a huge relief, hiding something that huge from you has not been fun,” he said.

“It has been so hard,” agreed Tessa.

Scott kissed her lips, his hand squeezing hers.

“I get to do this now…whenever?” he asked grinning.

“I’d like that,” said Tessa, grinning back.

Scott smiled, kissing her cheek as they walked back to the cottage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Soooo...do we need an epilogue? I possibly have one.


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at how their future plays out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rating changed...for reasons.  
> Thank you for the interest in an epilogue, hope you enjoy it. I love these cooks and may need to bring them back for one shots because Tessa and Scott in the kitchen are just perfect. Add in the potential for sexy times in the kitchen and even better!

“T, put the knife down. Come over here and stir,” said Scott.

“No,” said Tessa stubbornly.

“Please?” he asked, giving her his best puppy eyes.

“Damn it,” said Tessa.

“You’re so mean, Moir. You don’t trust me,” she said, walking over and kissing him.

“I trust you using blades on the ice, absolutely. Handling a knife…not so much,” said Scott, winking at her.

“You better be careful mister, or I’ll take back what I said last night,” said Tessa, smirking and raising an eyebrow.

Scott stared at her. “You wouldn’t,” he said.

“Try me,” teased Tessa.

“You can use all the knives you want, don’t you dare take it back. I’d be heartbroken,” said Scott, wrapping his arms around her.

“I would never break your heart, my future husband to be,” said Tessa with a soft smile.

She caressed his cheek with her left hand, the diamond ring sparkling on her finger. Scott grinned, taking her hand and kissing just above her ring.

“I’m glad. I’d never break yours,” he said.

He kissed her and Tessa held him tighter, lost in the moment.

It was with reluctance that Tessa finally pulled away, Scott still stealing another quick kiss from her. She smiled, sniffing the air.

“Did the sauce burn?” she asked.

“Shit!” he grabbed the saucepan and took it off the heat, stirring it to see the damage.

“Not too bad, I might need to perform some magic on it though,” he murmured.

He made a few adjustments, stirring it thoroughly, Tessa giggling beside him.

“That’s it, out of the kitchen, you’re too much of a distraction,” said Scott, laughing.

“You’ve had a number of kitchen accidents recently, Scott, whatever could the reason be…” she flirted.

“I don’t know,” said Scott, pretending to think about it. “I have burned things when someone distracts me. Dropped things…when someone distracts me.”

“What’s the common theme there?” teased Tessa.

“The someone who distracts me,” said Scott, kissing her cheek and winking at her.

Tessa laughed. “I am very sorry. I’ll make it up to you,” she said, with a flirtatious smile.

Scott raised an eyebrow. “I’m listening,” he said.

She reached over to turn off the stove and walked away from him, taking off her shirt and dropping it as she walked.

Scott followed her, picking her shirt up and watching as she stopped to take her pants off too.

“Okay, this isn’t sexy,” she said, getting one leg stuck and laughing.

Scott laughed, picking her up and taking her over to the couch.

“What do you want?” asked Tessa, her eyes on his as he removed her clothing, his fingers and kisses heating her skin.

“Well, I’m a bit hungry,” he said, grinning at her suggestively.

Tessa blushed. “Come and get it,” she said.

“Maybe I want to take my meal into the kitchen,” said Scott, winking.

Tessa rolled her eyes, laughing. “Well come on then,” she said.

Scott picked her up, kissing her and blindly reaching the kitchen. He had to stop kissing Tessa long enough to get her comfortably settled on the bench before kissing his way down her body and settling between her legs.

Tessa moaned as he started by licking a long stripe just where she wanted him. He then went to work and she couldn’t keep quiet if she tried, he was driving her crazy.

Two orgasms later, she was languidly kissing Scott, having removed his pants and wanting to have her own meal. She stroked him, not breaking the kiss, making him groan against her mouth.

“My turn,” she said, grinning before kneeling down and taking him into her mouth.

“Geez Tess,” he murmured, stroking her hair, loving what she was doing to him.

Tessa grinned up at him, continuing. She loved watching him come apart as she brought him to the brink.

“T…stop,” he warned her many moments later.

“Why?” purred Tessa seductively.

“Come here,” he said. “I want to be inside you.”

“Yes, please,” said Tessa immediately.

Scott got her comfortable on the bench again and slowly entered her.

Tessa sighed, closing her eyes. “So good,” she murmured.

“Excellent use of my kitchen,” she said later, as they dressed.

Scott grinned. “Much more fun than cooking.”

“I’ll re-start the meal prep, okay?” he said, kissing her.

“Okay,” said Tessa. “But come shower with me first,” she added, winking.

“Food or showering with the sexiest woman alive?” asked Scott, pretending to think about it.

“Your choice,” said Tessa, sauntering away.

Scott joined her, wrapping his arms around her from behind and kissing her neck.

“Easiest choice ever,” he murmured.

“I hope our entire married life is us not being able to keep our hands off each other,” said Tessa, smiling.

“It will be. You think I’d ever not want you constantly?” said Scott, grinning.

“I’ll always want you constantly too,” said Tessa, kissing him.

“I love you,” said Scott.

“I love you,” said Tessa.

 

They glided across the ice, loving that time alone on the ice. Rock the Rink was in full swing, with excellent reviews and they were taking it all in. The rink was empty, all theirs as they practiced. Graceful and powerful, they went into the spin, Tessa’s leg coming up and Scott reaching out to hold her blade as she did so. He felt immediately that his hand slipped and the cut against his palm.

He cursed inwardly, quickly withdrawing his hand, Tessa stopping as she realized something was wrong.

“What happened?” she asked.

Scott showed her his hand.

“Oh shit,” said Tessa.

“It’s fine,” he said.

“Come on, off the ice,” said Tessa, grabbing his other hand and leading the way.

Tessa got the first aid kit and cleaned the cut, then wrapped a bandage around it, securing it. It was still bleeding a bit and she put some pressure on the bandage, Scott wincing a bit.

“Sorry,” she said, caressing his cheek.

“It’s okay,” said Scott.

Tessa fixed him with a look.

“Who can’t be trusted with a blade now?” teased Tessa, though she looked at his hand with concern.

“Whose blade did I cut it on?” countered Scott.

“Who didn’t grab my blade carefully?” retorted Tessa.

“Yeah yeah,” muttered Scott, rolling his eyes with a smile.

“Who consistently distracts me because she’s too gorgeous?” he added.

“Hmm, JLO? Reese Witherspoon?” she teased.

“Wrong! It’s Tessa Virtue,” said Scott, winking.

“I love you,” said Tessa, kissing him with a smile.

“I love you,” said Scott.

 

Tessa decided to get their dinner started while Scott napped at their hotel. He’d fallen asleep watching a hockey game and she didn’t have the heart to wake him.

She moved his hand slightly, wanting to make sure his bandaged hand was free of any pressure and elevated. He stirred but didn’t wake and she pressed a kiss into his messy hair with a smile.

She went into the small kitchen of their suite, methodically arranging the ingredients needed and starting to prepare. She was almost finished chopping all the ingredients when Scott came into the kitchen.

“Tessa Jane, put the knife down right now,” said Scott, eyes widening.

“I am doing very well, if I do say so myself!” said Tessa, proudly looking at her chopped vegetables and herbs.

Scott looked at the neat piles and smiled at her.

“Careful though, okay? Please?” he said, kissing her softly.

“I will,” said Tessa.

“What can I help with?” asked Scott.

“You’re the master of amazing sauces so that’s yours to do,” said Tessa.

“Secret ingredients make it amazing,” said Scott proudly.

“Oh yeah? You’re not even going to tell me? Your future wife?” asked Tessa, pretending to look sad.

“Love is one,” he said, swiftly kissing her cheek and getting what he needed out of the cupboard.

“Always a good ingredient,” said Tessa with a smile.

Scott winked at her as he took some of the chopped herbs for the sauce that he was starting to prepare.

“I love cooking with you,” said Tessa with a soft smile.

“That’s sweet. You getting mushy on me, Virtch?” asked Scott with a cheeky grin.

“You’re the king of sap,” said Tessa with a smile.

“That I am. I can’t help it, I’m a man in love,” said Scott.

He moved over to her, hugging her from behind as he kissed her cheek. Tessa leaned back against him happily.

“I love you lots and lots,” she murmured.

“I love you lots and lots, my sappy fiancée,” said Scott, kissing her neck.

“Well, I am marrying the king of sap,” said Tessa, turning in his arms and kissing him with a smile.

 

February 2020

The newlyweds were at the cottage for a few days before heading off on a month long honeymoon around Europe.

“I love you,” murmured Scott, kissing her.

“I love you,” said Tessa.

“Can we hurry this up…I want to take my husband to bed,” said Tessa, kissing her way down his neck.

“Tess…I said I’d make you dinner. It’s in the looking after my wife code,” he said.

“Your wife is hungry for other things now,” said Tessa, sucking a mark into his skin.

Scott laughed, persisting in at least preparing the ingredients while Tessa undid his pants, letting them fall. He let her, trying not to be distracted but she was hard to ignore. She then pushed his boxers down too, letting them pool around his ankles.

She reached out to stroke him and he grabbed her hand, chuckling.

“Mrs Moir…you are very very beautiful and sexy and I am in dire need of partaking in the activities you have in mind. Let me cover this up and I am all yours,” he said.

“Okay,” said Tessa, cheekily.

He put the ingredients that needed refrigeration away, stepped out of the pants she’d let fall and turned to Tessa.

“All yours,” he said.

Tessa jumped up, wrapping herself around him and he held her, eagerly kissing her.


End file.
